The Hardest Rescue
by MellyxBrooks
Summary: Being a firefighter is one of the hardest jobs in the world. Anyone can tell you that. However, that job comes about a million times harder when you have to run into a burning building to save the love of your life. Dawson/Casey oneshot.


**A/N: I've had this Dawson/Casey oneshot running around in my mind for a while now. I just wasn't so sure how to write it out. However, after spending most of my afternoon watching old Chicago Fire episodes, I've finally figured it out! Enjoy, and please don't forget to leave a review! Thank you! – Melly.**

* * *

**The Hardest Rescue**

* * *

Being a firefighter is one of the hardest jobs in the world. Anyone can tell you that. However, that job comes about a million times harder when you have to run into a burning building to save the love of your life.

"Gabby!" Casey screamed, as he looked at the chief. "I have to go back in there," he said, a pleading note in his voice as he looked into the eyes of his chief. He thought that Gabby had gotten out of the fire just a few moments ago with Kelly, who had promised to keep an eye on her.

But now Casey stood outside of the building that was burning before them, and moments later, the dreaded sound of the alarm that let everyone know that Gabby hadn't moved for eighteen seconds was now sounding.

Chief Boden looked into the eyes of Matthew Casey, and for as long as he had been working with Matt over the years; he had never seen such a fear in his eyes. He knew just how much Gabriela Dawson in fact meant to him. "Go on," he said with a nod. "But when I tell you to get out, you get out. Is that clear?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Crystal clear," was all Casey said, and then he was gone.

As soon as he entered the building, he began his search. He had never been so afraid in his life. Fighting fires was hard, but not knowing if whether or not he was going to find his girlfriend alive was even harder. "Gabby!" He yelled out her name as he prayed to God that he would hear her voice call out for him, but there was nothing.

He ran as fast as his legs would allow him, and he listened for the sound of the alarm, which was now becoming easier and easier to hear. He knew that he was close to finding her.

"Gabby, baby, if you can hear me, call help!" He yelled, coughing from a combination of yelling so loud, and the amount of smoke.

The rest of the men of firehouse 51 and Shay stood outside the building. Worry filling all of them. Shay stood next to Kelly, and held his hand; it was her way of letting him know that everything was going to be okay.

One glance at her best guy friend, and she could see just how guilty he felt. She knew that Kelly was blaming herself, and even though she knew it wasn't going to be easy, she wished that he would be a little bit easier on himself. "Gabby is going to be okay, Kelly. I promise."

"I didn't even….I looked behind me, and she was there!" He cried. "When I stepped outside, she wasn't behind me anymore. Shay, if Gabby doesn't make it….Casey will never forgive him for this," he whispered.

"Casey, you have ninety seconds!" Chief yelled into the speaker.

"Copy," Casey said, as he went into a room that was to the left. It was there he found Dawson lying on the floor a few feet away. She was covered by a piece of debris.

Casey dropped to his knees beside his girlfriend who had a cut on her head. "Baby…" he whispered, turning her to face him slowly. "Gabriela, can you hear me?" He asked.

Gabby responded with a groan.

Even though it was small, it was a noise. Gabby was still alive, and that's what mattered to him right now. He picked her up with ease, and he ran. He ran so fast that he had almost fell, but his life depended on him getting out of here on time, as well as Gabby's life.

As soon as he was outside, Casey ran over to Shay who had a stretcher ready for Dawson. "Hang in there, baby." Casey whispered as he looked at her. He didn't know much when it came to medial stuff, but he could tell that his girlfriend looked weak. "I'm going with you," he said, looking at Shay.

Shay nodded. She knew there was no way she was going to get the hospital if Casey wasn't allowed to tag along. "Of course," Shay replied as Kelly helped Shay get Dawson into the back on the ambulance. She then looked at Kelly. "Why don't you ride along with me up front?" She asked as Casey jumped into the back, and Shay slammed the doors before rushing to the driver side.

Kelly nodded, climbed inside, and they were off.

Even though the ride to Lakeshore hospital felt like it took ages, Shay had gotten there within a matter of minutes. Casey never let go of Dawson's hand as he spoke to her softly, and admired her features. He was such a lucky man. Gabby was so beautiful.

Gabby was rushed to the ER, and doctors stopped Casey as he tried to tag along with her. They apologized, and told him that he could wait in the waiting room. "We'll give you an update as soon as we have one," one of the doctors said as he gave Casey a quick pat shoulder, and was gone.

A heavy sigh left Casey's lips as he raked a hand through his blond hair. He went and sat down; Shay and Kelly were also in the waiting room. He sat beside Kelly. "I'm not mad at you," he finally said after a few minutes. "It could've happened to anyone. Gabby is strong. I know that she's going to get through this."

Kelly let out a breath that he had been seem to holding ever since he had realized that Dawson wasn't behind him when he had exited the building. "I'm so sorry, Casey." He whispered. "I don't know what happened, it all happened so fast, I—"

Casey put a hand on Kelly's shoulder, which had caused him to stop talking. "It's okay," he repeated. "I'm not angry; it's going to be okay in the end, Kelly. You'll see."

The rest of 51 showed up within the next ten minutes, and sat and waited with Casey. He thanked his brothers and sisters who sat with him for the next four and a half hours. He loved those at 51 liked they were family, and that's exactly what they were, family.

The doctor who had patted Matt on the shoulder hours ago had finally come back into the waiting room. "Gabby is awake now," he said. "A little weak, but stable, everything went great, and she should be just fine. She's very lucky you were there to pull her out of that fire, Casey." The doctor explained. "You saved her life."

Warmth filled Casey's body, and he smiled. "Can I go and see her, please?"

The doctor nodded. "She asked for you as soon as she opened her eyes."

Casey thanked the doctor, and then he was gone, jogging down the hallway. As soon as he saw Gabby, his blue eyes softened, and he felt relief wash over him. She looked rough, but he promised himself that he would take care of his girl. "Hey you," he whispered, pressing a gentle, loving kiss onto her forehead.

Gabby smiled a weak smile at her boyfriend. "Hi baby," she whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked, sitting down in the chair that was at her bedside. "I've never been so afraid in my life, Gabby." He admitted in a whisper. "I thought that I was going to lose you."

Gabby shook her head as she took his hand into her own. "Of course not," she replied, looking into his blue eyes. She could easily see the fear. "I'm never going anywhere, baby. I'm going to be with you forever."

Matt wasn't so sure what had come over him, maybe it was the fact that he had almost lost Dawson today. But he had the urge to stand up, take her face into his hands, and kiss her with all that he could manage. He had never had such a need to kiss Dawson like that in her life. "I love you," he whispered with tears in his eyes as soon as he was finally able to bring himself to pull away from her lips.

Gabby gave him another soft kiss. "I love you too."

"Marry me." Casey said after a few minutes of peaceful silence between the two. He had yet to sit down, he still stood over her, her face in his hands, and her blue eyes locked onto her brown ones.

Almost immediately Dawson whispered, "yes" against his lips.

Today was that start to forever.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this little oneshot. :) I am still SO speechless after this week's episode! The ending was shocking to say the least. I ADORE Casey and Gabby, so I REALLY hope that he does ask her to marry him before the end of the season, because I will FLIP out, heheh. (: Anyway, please do leave a review! It would mean so much! – Melly. **


End file.
